Endless reborn
by KaiseRyuu
Summary: Ryu went to his home world after becoming complete, this means Naruto has the potential to become a god. Yeah just an experiment, no pairings yet.super Naruto,Xover with Breath of Fire 4


Endless Reborn

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and I think Capcom owns Breath of fire.

Storyline

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"**Endless, demons talking**"

"_**Same as above only thinking**_"

Jutsu used

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"**Ugh, who must thou side with these mortals, Ryu?" **said a man with long silver flowing hair and wearing a magnificently crafted royal armor as he stumbled down on one knee,

"**Oh, I see it now… Even though mortal humans hate, fear and shun… they are also beautiful, as they can love."** The man said as he rose up and stood, another man walked closer to him, this man had spikey blue hair with a ponytail, he wore a white sleeveless shirt and violet pants with a red belt, in his right hand he held a sword, as the man with long silver hair walked to the man with the blue hair he began vanishing until he was out of sight,

"We did it Ryu! We defeated Fou-lu!" came another yell from a blond girl with wings, she was running up to the man with blue hair only to stop when she saw that he had now blond hair,"Ryu?"she asked worriedly,

"**We are Ryu, but we are also Fou-lu, as Fou-lu was defeated Ryu became the dominating part of the personality, as we were once one we have now been reunited.**" Said the blond man as he turned around and revealed deep puple eyes instead of the ususal blue,

"Ryu!" she gasped and took a step back,

"What the…" said another man behind the girl with wings, he had cat ears and a thick tail and he carried a big warclub,

"A-Are y-you alright, R-Ryu?" asked a third man who was a tall dog with green clothes he also carried a long sword,

"Ershin says Ryu and Fou-lu have joined and that Ryu won," said a short person in a sturdy armor and a cape,

"So its over." Said the last person, a woman in purple and with long fox like ears, she also carried a gun on her shoulder,

"**I understand what Fou-lu meant now… the world does not need gods anymore, I will grant your wish Fou-lu I will send all the Endless back to their original homes,**" said the man as he began glowing,

"Ryu! Wait! If you send all the Endless home won't you go aswell!" yelled the blonde girl with wings as she tried to get closer to the man formerly known as Ryu and Fou-lu, as the glow incrised there appeared a vortex around him pushing all the others away from him,

"**Live happy my friends, I must go home now, Deis seems like I can fulfil your wish, you get to go home now…" **said the man as he vanished to, back into his home, but unlike the other Endless who lost their powers as they went home this Endless, the Yorae dragon, was to powerful to be stripped of his powers, instead they were sealed deep into his now hole soul.

"Be safe Ryu, and be happy." Said he Blond girl on her knees crying.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Now in the Yorae Dragons home world which was fated to be destroyed was now saved as the child that was mean to house the mighty demon lord was back, as in the previous fate the child had disappeared right before the demon had been defeated and thus allowing it to destroy the world.

"SHIKI FUUIN!" roamed the mighty yell of a idolized Shinobi known as the Yondaime Hokage as his last words before the mighty demon was sealed into small baby known in this world as Uzumaki Naruto.

As Kyuubi began losing the sight of the world around him he began panicking,

"**Whats going on? This isn't supposed to happen,"** Kyuubi roared confusedly as he disappeared and the vision that greeted him was even more confusing; he was in a cage, but that wasn't the most confusing thing,the most confusing thing was that there was another cage next to him, and there was lying a dragon, it was smaller than Kyuubi but the power that radiated from it easily dwarfed Kyuubi's, "**What is that being?**" whispered Kyuubi as he readied himself or battle but the being didn't even budge, it simply sleept there,

"**Endless… how the Endless were destroyed millenniums ago…**" said Kyuubi as he relaxed, "**And what is it doing here?**" Kyuubi asked as he sat down,

"**And where the hell am I?**" asked Kyuubi as he began digging his memories,

"**I LOST!?!?!**" Kyuubi roared as he began trashing around to get out of his cage, but it was in vain as the seal held and kept the mighty Demon lord incaptured.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Gamabunta tell Jiraya to say to Sandaime that my son should be treated a hero alright." Said the blond Hokage as he looked at his son one more time and looked at the changes; his cheeks gained six scars that resmbled whiskers and his eyes gained a light violet tint to them,

"Become a strong Shinobi and make me and your mother proud in heaven, ya hear me Naruto." Said Yondaime as he felt the Shinigami take his soul and devour it, his last vision was several ANBU jump and try to wake his dead body and to take he small bundle from his dead arms, he was slightly worried but felt assured when he saw who it was who picked his son, Kakashi.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Kakashi saw his teacher fall down he jumped to see what happened to his sensei, what he found out shocked him, His sensei was dead, after recovering from the shock he saw a small bundle of cloth in his sensei's arms, he picked it up and saw a little baby boy, with whiskers no less, his first thought was to kill it as it must have been the demon fox but he stopped, he looked up and thought he saw his sensei smiling at him,

"Sensei…" Kakashi said as he remembered Yondaimes latest jutsu, the Shiki fuuin, he checked with haste the boy's stomach and true to his expextations there was a spiral seal there,

"Hey Kakashi whats that?" asked one of his ANBU pals but never got an answer as Kakashi jumped off the huge summon still there with only one thought on his mind, "_Find Sandaime-sama, find Sandaime-sama_.".

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Five years old Naruto was running away from a mob of Konoha citizens, he had been running now for hours and the pursuers were getting tired, Naruto was running with his hands in his pockets and a lollipop in his mouth, he was not even sweating, this was normal to him, Naruto walks to store and might bump into somebody and all people would go and yell some shit about Demon getting dangerous and then they would run and try to beat him up but they never caught him, the first time he was afraid of them and had run through a wall without noticing it at all until Hokage-jiji had told him about it later.

"Damn pant you pant Demon brat pant we will catch pant you sometime!" yelled some random villager as the mob stopped running after realizing once again that they couldn't catch Naruto.

"Whatever…" said Naruto as he backflipped as a kunai came flying at him but missed,

"I, Momizuki Jirouga, honorable chuunin of Konoha will slay you demon!" said the owner of the kunai as he jumped down from the building he had thrown the kunai from, he was a ninja noted Naruto, the metal plated head band was the give away,

"Die!" screamed the ninja as he charged at Naruto with a punch, Naruto jumped on top of the fist and kicked the ninja in the forehead making him fly into the building wall he had recently jumped down from,

"sigh I just wanted to buy some new soap and then you guys do this shit, its not even my birthday today." Said Naruto as he picked up the kunai on the ground and began picking his nails with it,

"Naruto are you alright?" asked a ninja who appeared next to Naruto, he had a mask on and wore the ninja head band over his left eye,

"Yeah I'm fine Kakashi-niisan, but those villagers look a little winded…" said Naruto as he pointed at the mob of villagers leaning on each other and panting for air,

"Ehh, they chased you again, are you alright?" asked the ninja called Kakashi even though he knew the answer, Naruto had rarely been hurt by anybody before, not even when he had been attacked by Chuunin,

"Take a wild guess Kakashi-niisan I'm going to buy some soap after today's hike." Said Naruto as he walked off,

"I better report this to the Hokage-sama…" said Kakashi and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well what happened?" asked Sandaime Hokage as he drew another inhail of tobacco from his pipe and continued to paint,

"Naruto went shopping and was attacked by the villagers again, but as you know Naruto outran them with ease, Hokage-sama isn't it weird that a five year old boy can outrun most chuunins already?" said Kakashi as he lifted his nose from the porno he was reading,

"Yes, but do you know what I find more scary… I believe he has yet to tap into Kyuubi's power." Said Sandaime as he lowered his ink brush and walked to Kakashi,

"Are you serious?" asked Kakashi slightly worried, his adoptive younger brother was already capable of taking on most Chuunin's and had yet to tap into the power of the Kyuubi…,

"Is there anyway to stop him?" asked Kakashi,

"I have no idea actually if it is possible to stop his natural growth, Kakashi you are dismissed, could you ask Naruto to stop by?" said Sarutobi,

"Sure." Said Kakashi as he puffed off.

At Kakashi's and Naruto's home Naruto was coming home from shopping and was just finished unpacking the groceries,

"Yo! Hokage-sama wants to see you now Naruto." Said a puff of smoke to Naruto and the smoke revealing to be Kakashi,

"Right see you later Kakashi-niisan, I bought new handkerchiefs so you can read your books now in private." Said Naruto as he exited their apartment, they had been living together for Naruto's entire life, Naruto was supposed to move into his own apartment but Kakashi had insisted Naruto needed a guardian so Naruto had moved in with Kakashi,

"He's more mature then me, I would probably be lonely without him here…" said Kakashi and looked for those new handkerchiefs Naruto had bought, he had some reading to do, luckily Naruto thought Kakashi needed the handkerchiefs for crying over the story, if he only knew.

Naruto walked through the dark Konoha, it was night time already, the darkness soothed his blue-violet eyes, the chill of the night made him relaxed, it was summer and this was they way Naruto liked life, without weird people chasing after him and without Kakashi-niisan to watch for, what would Kakashi do without Naruto, he was a total sloth, he never did anything other than slept, read or ate in his house, after Naruto moved in at the age of three things changed, Kakashi's life was filled with more light, Naruto had lived in a orphanage before moving in with Kakashi, it hadn't been the most pleasant of times as he had been beaten in his sleep and treated cruelly, he had never been given enough food to really survive so he had stolen from the caretakers but that had just gotten him into more trouble.

"sigh what's with these bad memories coming up now." Said Naruto as he remembered his orphanage years, suddenly there was an explosion next to Naruto and he barely avoided it by jumping,

"What the?" said Naruto as he stood up and saw a big and ugly being in the crater where the explosion had happened, the being had brown leathery skin and horns on its head, two tusks were on his lower jaw and he had a lower body of a bull,

"A minotaur? What's going on? Why is there a fairy-tale creature here?" asked Naruto, the minotaur looked around in the crater and when it found nothing it began looking around until it saw Naruto, when it saw him it jumped out of the up from the crater and charged at Naruto with a punch which Naruto caught, as it noticed its punch had been ineffective it punched with its other hand which Naruto caught with his other hand,

"Grr…" growled the minotaur and leaned its massive bull head back and tried to head butt at Naruto but luckily Naruto jumped back and did an axe kick at its now lowered head, as the foot connected with the massive head the minotaur was hit to the ground with its head first by the force behind the kick, Naruto jumped back and inspected at the beast lying in the broken pavement,

"It's tough…" Naruto told to himself as he prepared for the second round as the Minotaur rose and shacked its head to ease the pain, Naruto was taken off guard as the beast ran at Naruto with new speed, as the beasts head was about to crash into Naruto, there appeared a blue but see through able shield in front of Naruto,

"What the, who did that?" said Naruto as he looked around for his savior and found nobody,

"Huh?" Naruto said as he saw his own hand in front of him in a strange seal, The middle and ring finger were held in but the thumb, index and pinky finger were extended, as he stopped holding his hand in the seal the shield disappeared making the beast fall over as the invisible wall it had been trying to push away had vanished,

"Whoa." Exclaimed Naruto as he did the seal again making another shield appear around him,

"Yosha! Time to fight back!" said Naruto as he let the shield fall again, the minotaur rose and charged at Naruto who did another shield as it was about to hit him making the beast hit its head, Naruto dropped the shield again and did a upwards kick sending the beast into air and as it was falling Naruto felt the urge to do a slashing motion, he did so and was shocked to see the beast to be cut in half, as the beasts corpse hit the ground it disappeared in a burst of ash, as Naruto looked at the hand he had done the slashing motion with he saw a glowing white blade in his hands as he relaxed his hand it disappeared,

"Talk about odd…" said Naruto as he dusted himself and began walking to see Sandaime about something troublesome.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Come in." said Sarutobi as he heard a knock on his door,

"Hey old man." Said the person making Sarutobi smile; only one person would dare to call him that,

"Hey there Naruto I heard you were chased by the villagers again." Said Sarutobi as he looked up to Naruto and gasped, the boy was covered in dust and had a small wound on his fore head,

"What happened were you attacked on the way here?" asked Sarutobi as he stood up and walked to Naruto to see if he was alright,

"Yeah and by a Minotaur no less." Said Naruto as he sat down and tried to stop the Hokage from touching his wound on his head,

"A minotaur? You Know you can tell me anything Naruto, was it a group of ninjas or what?" asked Sarutobi after cleaning the wound on Naruto's head with a deification liquid,

"No I'm serious, and it beat it with some weird shield and sword that appeared." Said Naruto making the old Hokage look slightly skeptic,

"But there are no such things as Minotaurs they are old folktales meant to scare children, and what is this about a sword and shield Naruto?" asked Sarutobi as he sat down in his leather chair,

"Fine let me show you." Said Naruto and walked away from the chair, did the handsign and made the blue shield appear again,

"gasp where did you learn that Naruto?!" said Sandaime as he stood up and looked in wonder at the perfect shield around Naruto, it went completely around Naruto and formed a perfect globe,

"What is this?" wondered Sarutobi as he touched the shield; it was like glass, smooth but sturdy as Sarutobi found out as he took out a kunai and hit it as hard as he could at the shield, the result spoke for itself, the kunai broke and the shield didn't even crack,

"This is amazing Naruto, it is at least as powerful as a A-class force field Jutsu," said Sarutobi while wondering more at the shield until Naruto turned it off,

"Wait till you see this, hnn…" said Naruto as he extended his right hand and held onto it with his left hand, "Hnnn…." Continued Naruto to focus, "Hah!!" he yelled as the white blade appeared into his hand and caused a small whirlwind to form at the floor,

"Cool huh? It takes less time to form it when I just want to do a slash." Naruto said as he showed the blade to Sarutobi,

"This is nothing like what I expected… it is like a wind affinity blade my son utilizes but it is neither wind elemental nor is it using anything to form itself like the trench knives my son utilizes," talked Sarutobi as he was trying to figure out what it was,

"Right sorry I can't hold it any longer," said Naruto as it shrank back into a ball of light in his palm,

"Right, cough what were you saying about a minotaur that attacked you earlier?" said Sarutobi as he walked to his bookcase and began searching for a book,

"Yeah, it had brown skin and long horns and tusk like lower teeth, it was really strong and fast too." Explained Naruto,

"Hmm, seems like there are still shade's around," said Sarutobi as he read the book he had picked out,

"Shade? What's a shade?" asked Naruto confused,

"A shade is when a dead spirit is awoken and made mad turning it back into a living being, that minotaur is the second form they appear in, it depends on the level of hate that it has on what kind of beast it turns into, there's four levels, C, B, A and S the D rank doesn't exist as the level is measured in what level of ninjas it takes to take it out." Explained Sarutobi,

"So I took out a B class shade…" said Naruto with a fake I-understand-completely-what's-going-on look on his face,

"I know this might be confusing but don't worry I don't think there will be anymore of them." Said Sarutobi with a kind smile,

"Right is that all cuz if it is I'm goin home to sleep." Said Naruto as he rose of the chair to leave, "Wait, Naruto you will begin going at the Ninja academy in a few months from now." Said Sarutobi,

"Oh, great!" said Naruto with a grin on his face,

"I'm Gonna go now, see ya sometime again." Said Naruto as he exited the office, "Oh great I'm going to school with a bunch of bratty kids who think they are gonna rule the world." Said Naruto as he groaned after closing the door, Naruto walked straight home and went to bed, he didn't bother to have another conversation with Kakashi as Kakashi would be busy reading and 'cleaning the pipes' in his room whatever that meant.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"**Damn, my shade was destroyed, no worries I'll just do one again. Nothing a demon like me can't handle"** Came a cackling voice in a dark cave outside the Earth country.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto was sleeping, he was sleeping against a tree next to river, he was sleeping crosslegged with a stick between his legs, no not like that morons, it was fishing rod, he was sleeping with it so that if he caught something he would wake up,

"Zzzz…Zzzz…" was the only thing that Naruto was saying, he was wearing orange baggy pants, a black shirt and a small knife on his belt, not to kill people but to handle the fish, next to him was a bucket with water in it, in it was also three earlier caught fishes, as Naruto moved his head the rod twitched waking Naruto instantly,

"Haha! Got one!" he yelled as he began struggling with his fish, after a long fight Naruto won, it was a big fish too, after Naruto had put it in the bucket he took his rod and the bucket and ran back to Konoha, before he entered he Henged into an old man and walked in, he walked in to the market district and searched for a that sold fish, when he found it he walked slowly there,

"Ah! Goryu-dono what kind of fish have you caught today?" came a voice from inside the booth, it was an old man with long black beard reaching down to his waist along with his black hair similarly reaching down to his waist, he was wearing white pants along with a yellow shirt under a white apron which was on top of his beard also,

"I caught some Black Bass, a 67 and a 71, also I caught a 87 Dorado and a 143 Salmon…" said Naruto weakly in his disguise,

"A 143 Salmon, that's the biggest Salmon I've ever seen…" said the man chuckling,

"I'll give you 2200 Ryo." Said the man continuing, (This is the actual zenny price I think)

"Thank you Gando-san." Said Naruto as he handed the fish over and took the money and left, "Nice kid that Kyuubi brat…His Henge is good, but not good enough for an old timer like me." Said Gando chuckling as he looked at the old Leaf headband on his wall.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto was running to the academy now, he had been going to the academy for a few years now, because he started early he could have graduated early but Kakashi-Niisan said it was better to wait until he was with people his own age, so he had now fluncked now once and the second exams were coming up soon, he was going to flunck this one too as all the kids were older than him, as he neared the academy he changed clothes quickly, Kakashi-niisan had taught him to store things in scrolls so it was easy, as he entered the class he was wearing the same kind of clothes as Kakashi-niisan did, only without the headband and vest as they were signs of rank. "Naruto! Your late again!" yelled Iruka as he threw a chalk at Naruto who simply ducked it while reading a book on fishing,

"Sorry I had to help an old man sell his fish to a Cloud-nin on a undercover mission…" said Naruto making the entire class sweatdrop and Iruka frown,

"Meaning you went fishing again…" said Iruka frowning,

"How do you intend to pass when you skip classes all the time…" Iruka continued,

"Huh? You say something?" continued Naruto lifting his gaze from the book, a vein appeared then there was a twitch,

"Naruto! Don't ignore me!" yelled Iruka at the top of his lungs making the academy building shake,

"Huh? You say something?" Naruto said lifting his gaze from the book again,

"Just sit down and be quiet…" Iruka said and rubbed his temples, this was going to be a long day…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Naruto walked home he pulled his mask down, he only kept it up when it was ninja time, normally he didn't keep it up, as he walked there were a lot of different looks thrown on him, some were full of hatred, some dislike, and a few with sadness, the few that were sad knew Naruto was a good person, he had saved them from shade's so yes they were thankful to him, Naruto walked in silence until he was home,

"I'm home!" Naruto said but there was no one there,

"sigh Kakashi-Niisan is always on dumb missions, oh well I might as well go get some ramen and go fishing and training."

Naruto said and changed back from his full black clothes too orange clothes and black t-shirt, he left his apartment and ran into the forest, when he reached his destination he unsealed his fishing rod and a good bait, he settled for the swisher, he sat down and began fishing, unlike at the morning he was now using a topper not a worm so he needed to throw it out and pull it out constantly, after half an hour he decided to stop he hadn't caught anything, the rivers in Konoha didn't have very good fish in it… he put away the fishing equipment and began training, the basic chakra exercise Kakashi-Niisan had taught was to put a leaf on ones forehead and use chakra to not make it fly away, sure Iruka had tried to make Naruto do it but Naruto had been more interested in his book and Kakashi had already taught Naruto how to do it before, Naruto did this for fifteen minutes while doing some accuracy training on a tree, when he was finished he decided to do a Kage Bunshin, he had forced Kakashi-niisan to teach him how to do it, he had quickly noticed that it was much easier to do a Kage Bunshin than a regular Bunshin, He did three of them and began Taijutsu training against them, his style was based heavily on his blinding speed so it was tough to fight them, as he was about to hit one another hit him from behind giving the first time to blur away after hitting Naruto too of course, as he stood up panting he formed a plan, he blurred next to a clone and pretended to punch it but actually spun around and caught the clone attacking from behind and threw it at the first clone making the both clones dispel, as the last one kicked at Naruto but Naruto did a back flip making the kick miss by an inch and as he landed he did a quick jab at the clone dispelling it.

"I'm beat…" he said as he rose and walked back to Konoha to eat lunch at Ichiraku, after of course sealing all his fishing equipment,

"Hey there Naruto what are going to eat today?" asked Teuchi from inside the ramen booth,

"Uh…four Miso ramen please." Said Naruto as he sat down on the stool and laid his head down on the counter out of exhaustion, he had fought for hours with his clones and they had been on a nonstop 'kick ass' mode,

"Right, coming in a minute," said Teuchi chuckling, as Ayame noticed That Naruto was there she walked to him and asked,

"Where is Kakashi-kun?" by the way she was blushing hard as she asked that, "He's on a mission again, but he'll be back in a few days." Naruto said as he took a pair of chopsticks and began eating his ramen,

"Oh… but doesn't that mean you are living alone for days?" she asked First disappointed and then worried,

"No, I'm used to it, and I would have been alone my entire life if Kakashi-niisan Hadn't adopted me…" Naruto said as he paused from eating,

"But that's nothing!" he said and resumed eating on his next bowl.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A group of strange people were talking,

"So what are we going to do now?" said a cat like man,

"I am going home to Wyndia and then I am going to search for Ryu." Said a Blond girl with wings, "No that would be useless, he is no more Ryu and he is in another dimension, says Deis" said a Little robot like being,

"Huh? Deis is still here?" asked the cat like person,

"Yes I decided to stay in this world for a while longer, says Deis" said the robot,

"Oh I see, How about you Ursula? What are you going to do?" said the blond girl, a woman with fox like features answered,

"I'm going to help rebuild the empire and search for my Grandfather." To which the others nodded, "So were going back to being enemies?" said the cat like person to which Ursula didn't answer, "Cray! Don't say things like that…" said the blond girl,

"Hmh! Just saying my mind…" said the person called Cray,

"No, I hope we can forge a true truce this time…" said Ursula,

"Deis hopes that to and so does Ershin." Said the robot presumably called Ershin,

"What about you Cray?" asked the blond girl,

"I'm thinking about going home and doing some improvements on the world from there, why are you asking Nina?" said Cray,

"And you Scias?" asked Nina from a tall dog with green clothes and long brown hair cowering his eyes,

"I-I'm G-going t-t-to t-travel t-the w-world s-some m-more…" said the Grassrunner called Scias, "W-Well I-I'm g-going n-now I h-hope w-we m-might meet again." Said Scias and began walking away,

"Goodbye Scias" said Nina,

"See ya sometimes mate!" yelled Cray,

"So lets go shall we Cray." Said Nina smiling slightly,

"Yeah." He simply answered, "I hope we meet again," said Ursula and left for the ruins of the old capital of the Fou empire,

"Ershin will go back to the Summoner village." Said the armor thing and began hovering away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Scias was walking like normal until there was a bright light around him and the scenery changed, He had been walking in a plain and now he was in a forest, as he looked around he noticed something else to, he was a human now, he had lost most of his height and all of his fur along with his nose, he still had his Hair as usual on his eyes and his nails and teeth were longer and sharper than with the humans he had seen, his clothes and other stuff were the same still, he had his sword with him still, as he continued looking around he saw a road, he walked to the road and followed it for a while until he reached a town, it was bigger than most towns he had seen and it was surrounded by high walls, he walked to a gate when he was stopped by a Human who had jumped at high speeds,

"_He's almost as fast as I am"_ Scias thought,

"Who are you and why are you entering Konoha?" asked the man with a monotous voice, as Scias looked closely he noted that the man was wearing both armor, a sword and a knife meaning he was a fighter,

"I'm S-Scias, I-I'm t-traveling a-and I-I d-decided t-to s-stop b-by h-here…" Scias said and looked if the man was about to attack him,

"You are allowed to enter the village but you will be arrested if you cause any trouble." The man with the mask said and jumped away leaving the Grassrunner alone there, Scias entered the village and looked around for a while until his stomach growled, at this Scias blushed in embarrassment and decided to find food, he followed his sense of scent which had remained the same, or was it even better? No matter, the Grassrunner found himself in front of a shabby looking stand but the smell was delicious so he entered as he sat down on a stool he saw three people inside, an old man, a young woman these both were wearing aprons so they were most likely the owners, the third one was a young boy with orange and black clothes, the kid also had whisker marks on his cheeks and blond unruly hair, his eyes were a shade of violet that gleamed with power, as he sat down the old man spoke,

"What shall you have, mister?" most possibly referring to him,

"I w-would l-like t-to e-eat h-here b-but I-I d-don't h-have a-any m-money…" Scias said which made the boy look up and say,

"I'll pay for you mister." The boy handed some extra money to the old man with a grin and said, "I've had a long day and there's nothing like eating some good ramen!" to this Scias nodded and stuttered a Thank you and ordered,

"S-Some o-of t-this p-pork r-ramen a-and s-some s-sake…" as Scias was about to thank again the boy introduced himself,

"I'm Naruto." And as Scias heard this it hit him: this kid looked exactly like Ryu in his complete form except for the whisker scars.

"R-Ryu?" Scias asked, no reaction from Naruto,

"R-Ryu?" he tried again, no reaction,

"F-Fou-l-lu?" Scias asked hoping Naruto wouldn't answer, Naruto made no reaction other than looking around in the stall,

"Hey old man, who you talkin to?" Naruto confused, there were only four people in the stall, he himself, the old man, Old man Teuchi and Ayame-neechan,

"Uh… N-N-nobody…" Scias said and resumed eating,

"_It seems he isn't Ryu or Fou-lu… and neither of them had whiskers…what am I supposed to do now…"_ Scias thought while eating and drinking of his sake,

"Thanks for the food! I'm going now, see ya tomorrow!" Naruto yelled as he ran out of the ramen stall leaving the dog-Endless alone,

"T-Thank y-you f-f-for t-the f-food…" Scias said and left the stall as well, he walked around for awhile until he heard some shouting from around the corner so he decided to see what it was about, what he saw was not something he was expecting, an adult who was moving very fast was attacking the boy from earlier, he was about to step in as the man tried to hit Naruto with a kunai but stopped when he saw Naruto easily sidestep the charge.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto had left the stall after eating thinking about going home but luck wasn't on his side today as a ninja threw a fuuma shuriken at him which Naruto evaded with ease,

"Demon I shall reclaim the honor of Konohagakure today!" the ninja shouted as he did a flip in the air landing on his feet in a cool position, at this villagers gathered around hoping this cool person might slay the demon,

"'Zat so?" Naruto said lazily,

"YES!" the ninja shouted and charged at Naruto with a kunai but missed by a mile as Naruto sidestepped and chopped the ninja in the neck knocking him out cold,

"A damn! Not again… come on, there nothing to see here…" said most villagers as they left,

"Well, at least they didn't try to mob on me again…" Naruto said trying to sound positive,

"Y-you f-fought v-very w-well…" said a voice behind Naruto scaring the hell out of him,

"Don't sneak up on people like that!" Naruto yelled Naruto at the canine man who was unsure if he should apologize or stay quiet,

"No the ninja was just crappy, probably some Genin trying to be a hero…" Naruto said and turned around to go to the forest to fish,

"O-Oh…I see, can I follow you?" asked Scias making Naruto look at him disbelieving,

"Well… sure but you can't talk too much, you'll scare the fish." Naruto said with a grin, "G-great…" Scias said with a grin as well showing of his long sharp teeth, especially his canine's making Naruto shiver,

"_Uh… why's he shivering, right people did that often when I smile, maybe they're scared…"_ Scias thought not expecting Naruto's next outburst,

"SUGOI!" Naruto yelled making the Fire country shake and knocking Scias almost out,

"How can I get long teeth like that? They're so awesome." Said Naruto not realizing his canine's were almost equally long,

"U-uh… g-get a-a l-lot o-of c-calcium?" Scias said as his vision returned to normal,

"Right… what's calcium?" Naruto said scratching his scars,

"Uuh, i-it h-helps y-you're b-bones a-and t-teeth t-to g-grow, t-there's c-calcium i-in m-milk…" Scias explained as he stood up wobbly,

"Oh, I see." Naruto said and began walking to the forest with Scias accompanying him, both grinning from ear to ear with toothy smiles.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

There were two figure's sleeping against a tree, both with fishing rods between their crossed feet, boths hair was covering their eyes and both were saying the same thing,

"Zzzzzz…" their snoring had first been very loud but had settled down in time making all the animals return to the clearing behind the tree, and also making fish return to the spot.

At the same time two fish bit the two figure's baits waking both up in a second,

"Yatta!" and a "Caught one!" yelled the two figure's as they began the struggle to bring the fish in, after a minute's fight the taller figure brought his fish up to dry land and put it in a bucket filled with water,

"A 62 B-browntail." The taller figure said to the shorter one who pulled his fish up to,

"Wow, a 62 Browntail, damn you won with two centimeters…" said the shorter figure with unruly golden hair and purplish-blue eyes to the taller with Long wild brown hair covering his eyes,

"Y-yeah, I-I g-got l-lucky I-I g-guess." Said the taller one embarrassed,

"You're good at fishing Scias-san." The short one said to Scias,

"Y-you t-to N-Naruto-san" stuttered Scias,

"So what do you do?" asked Naruto as he sat down after putting his fish in to the bucket with the other fish,

"W-well I-I t-travel a-around I-I g-guess, I-I u-used t-to d-do j-jobs f-for m-money t-to, s-so I-I g-guess I-I'm a-a m-mercenary…" said Scias sitting down as well,

"Oh, are you a ninja?" asked Naruto as he threw the bait into the water,

"N-ninja? N-no I-I d-don't t-think s-so…" Scias said and put his bait into the water as well,

"Well if you're a mercenary then can you fight?" asked Naruto, he had always been a good fighter and for the last years he had trained a lot too, and having Kakashi-Niisan around helped a lot to, he had taught Naruto the tree walk last month but Naruto had mastered it in three days, unfortunately Naruto had yet to show Kakashi he had mastered it, as he had had a lot of missions lately.

"I-I t-think I-I c-can h-handle m-myself." Scias said and looked at the long sword strapped across his back,

"Wanna try sparring?" Naruto said and grinned,

"Uuh…s-s-sure…" Scias said and the two stuck their rods to the ground,

"_I hope he's good…"_ Naruto thought grinning,

"_Is this really ok, I'm a professional mercenary gone through a war and he's just a kid, but he took care of that man with a knife with ease…"_ Scias thought as he unsheathed his sword, it was a long sword with two edges, it was 181 centimeters long if you counted the handle in as well, the blade alone was 134 centimeters long, it was polished into a beautiful silverish color, as Scias unsheathed his sword Naruto drew a kunai from his knee holster along with three shuriken, as both were ready they froze, neither moved for a minute, until both disappeared in a blur, Scias was hoping to end the match quickly by doing a horizontal slash to Naruto's neck, he wasn't planning to kill him, he was planning to stop the blade at the last second but he didn't expect Naruto to jump into the air and throw a shuriken, Scias was not expecting the shuriken but reacted in time still.

He dodged two and blocked one as he blocked the last Naruto appeared behind him and did a roundhouse kick to Scias's head but it was blocked by his arm, Naruto used the force of the block and did a back flip and at landing lunged back at Scias with his kunai ready, Scias has meanwhile turned around and prepared a spell,

"Ice blast" he whispered and at the same time a wall of ice rose in front of Naruto, Naruto continued to run until he was a the wall where he jumped at it and ran up it using the tree walk skill, Scias was expecting Naruto to come around the wall so when Naruto came from above Scias was yet again caught of guard, Naruto threw the kunai but it was skillfully blocked, Naruto came falling down next to Scias and did a round house kick from above hitting Scias in the right arm, to this Scias countered with a kick to Naruto's head.

As it connected Naruto flew at a tree, as Scias was about to charge in at Naruto Naruto puffed revealing a log confusing Scias a lot, Naruto then jumped out of the tree he was hiding and kicked at Scias's head only to miss as Scias blocked it with his sword, Naruto used the force to jump back again and landed a few meters away from Scias,

"You're good…" Naruto said and smiled,

"Y-you t-to…" Scias said smiling as well revealing his long canines, Scias was enjoying this, it was like sparring with Ryu, and the fight with Fou-lu had been the same as well, only instead of being fun it had been desperate with Fou-lu, but it was the same as the fight was a nonstop blurfest, "Shall we continue?" Naruto asked and charged at Scias and did a roundhouse kick, Scias retaliated with a roundhouse kick as well making them both fly away from the strength of kicks.

They Continued Fighting for a few hours until the rods had twitched making both fighters blur out to the rods and begin a fight with the fish, Naruto caught a 67 Rainbowtrout and Scias a 41 Trout, they decided to go back to Konoha and sell the fish, they got to the stall and sold the fish for 750 Ryo, they decided to split the money so both got 375 Ryo, they went their own ways after this but decided to meet up tomorrow at Ichiraku's tomorrow morning again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Kakashi-Niisan I'm home!" Naruto shouted not expecting an answer as he closed the door, as he turned around he walked into somebody, "Huh?" Naruto yelped in surprise,

"Yo, sorry I haven't been home lately…" Kakashi said with a smile on his face, he usually never wore his mask at home,

"KAKASHI-NIISAN!" Naruto shouted and jump-hugged at Kakashi making Kakashi wince at the volume and not notice the jump-hug, thus both fell on the floor, after they both got up they talked about their time apart, Kakashi mostly of his mission and Naruto about his training and what fish he had caught, also he mentioned eating ramen and fishing with a strong guy with cool teeth, this made Kakashi wonder slightly but shrugged it off as nothing, they ate and went to bed in their separate rooms

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the morning they both ate breakfast and went to the memorial stone, Kakashi went always there and Naruto had always come as well, they stayed there for three hours after which they went and ate some ramen after which Kakashi left for the Hokage office leaving Naruto to go fish,

Naruto spent the day like yesterday with Scias eating ramen, fishing, sparring and talking of life, Naruto enjoyed the company as Scias was a friend which was rarity to Naruto and Scias enjoyed it as Naruto reminded him of Ryu, they caught some fish and sold it for money again, like this Naruto's life continued except on school days when he was at the academy for most of the days but he skipped often the classes, after a few months Scias had disappeared but Naruto wasn't worried much, he had a feeling Scias was fine.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto woke up to the alarm clock ringing its evil tone,

"Shut it…" Naruto said groggily as he smashed the clock, he stayed down for a few more minutes until he decided to get up, it was school day after all, he walked into the dining room and made some breakfast for himself, Kakashi was away on a mission again so Naruto was alone for a few days again, he quickly ate and changed clothes, he wore his standard ninja outfit which was Black baggy pants with white bandages at the ankles along with small weights, sure they were small but they were quite heavy still, he wore a black shirt with a red spiral on the sleeves, (Like Kakashi's shirt, Ebisu wears one too) he had his mask with him also,

"I better hurry or I'll be late…" Naruto said and ran to the door while hastily putting on his sandals. Naruto ran as fast as he could until he arrived to his destination,

"Old man, I'll have three bowls of miso ramen." Naruto said with a clear voice as he entered the Ichiraku Ramen bar,

"You know, you should bee at the academy by now…" Teuchi said scolding,

"Tsch, I never learn anything useful there." Naruto scoffed,

"Well eat quick and go quick to class." Teuchi said smiling and handed the first bowl. Three bowls later Naruto was running to the academy,

"I'm probably late already so no worries." Naruto said while grinning, he saw the class window and decided to jump in to make a grand entrance, he was about to jump when he had a feeling in his spine,

"A shade, class can wait." Naruto said and disappeared in a blur. He appeared in a rocky area outside of Konoha,

"I hate shifting like this, you never know exactly where you land…" Naruto said and looked around, he didn't have to look for long as a large creature tried to jump on him, Naruto had noticed it in time and had jumped to the left, as the beast landed Naruto blurred out and appeared in front of the beast doing a spinning backhand slash with his right hand, in his palm was the sword of light which easily cut the beast in half, it bursted into ash as it hit the ground,

"A C-class again, they're getting more and more every year, well I better get back." Naruto said as the blade disappeared, he concentrated on the academy class where he was supposed to be in, in a blur he was there making Iruka jump a meter in the air,

"NA-RU-TO! Where have you been?!" Iruka yelled while inn his demon head form,

"I was taking care of a shady person…" Naruto said with his mask up and book at hand,

"Oh… so you were eating ramen again. Because of Naruto's tardiness we will review the Henge again!" Iruka shouted getting a chorus of groans,

"You hear Naruto?" Iruka said looking at Naruto,

"Hmh? You say something Iruka-sensei?" Naruto said with his eyes glued to the book,

"I said we are reviewing the Henge no Jutsu." Iruka said knowing Naruto wasn't listening anymore, "Oh I see." Naruto said and put his book away surprising everybody,

"W-we're all gonna die!" some kid yelled in panic and ran out of the class room,

"Yusuki, fetch Usagi would you…" Iruka said calmly, he was used to this weird class by now. All the kids so far had succeeded in making a Henge so far and it was Naruto's turn now,

"_Should I prank him? What am I wondering, of course I should…"_ Naruto thought with a small grin on his face,

"Henge!" Naruto shouted and did the ram seal, but while the smoke was up he did another set of seals,

"Genjutsu: Oiroke no Jutsu…" Naruto whispered in the smoke, as smoke cleared it revealed a perfect copy of Iruka, but that was not what Iruka saw, to him there was standing a nude sexy woman with clouds over her waist and chest barely covering her… As Iruka was a shy man with the ladies he did what was natural to him, he flew of in a geyser of blood streaming from his nose, "GAH!" Iruka yelled,

"What the matter, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked snickering, while the two of them knew what had happened the rest of the class was wondering why Iruka had had a nosebled from seeing himself… was Iruka a pervert?

"What's going on?" whispered most of the class to each other,

"NARUTO! BAKA! Don't use a stupid jutsu like that!" Iruka shouted in his demon head form, also there was cotton in his nose to stop the nosebled,

"What Jutsu? I did a Henge like you asked…" Naruto said while smiling innocently,

"Right?" he asked from the class,

"Uh, yeah, he did a Henge of you sensei…" and a

"Yeah he transformed perfectly into you." Were heard,

"Huh? But he…the naked woman…she was rigth there…" Iruka was about to explain about the naked woman but decided not to, they're only children still,

"Right, next…" Iruka said as if nothing had happened.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"H-huh w-where a-am I-I?" said Scias as he fell down in a river, he looked around and gasped,

"I-I'm h-home…" he said as he got out of the water, he stood up and began drying his clothes and gasped again,

"I-I'm b-back t-to n-normal." Scias said and touched his good'ol fur,

"W-what a-about Naruto-san…" Scias looked around hoping to see Naruto and when not finding him he sighed,

"W-well I-I g-guess h-he w-wasn't Ryu o-or F-Fou-lu." Scias said with a tone of sadness, Ryu was his one of his first real friends. Scias dried up and pulled his sword from his back with the sheath on,

"I-I b-better g-get u-used t-to t-this a-again, t-there's m-monsters h-here…" Scias said and began walking towards the road next to the river,

"I-I g-guess I-I'm i-in t-the a-area n-near W-Wyndia… I-I'll g-go s-see N-Nina…" Scias said and began looking for mountains in the horizon, he found one quickly and began walking towards it, Wyndian's like high places…

After an hour of marching and a couple of monsters he had noticed his speed and strength had gone back to its old level instead of what it had been in Naruto's world, but the improvements in his swordmanship had remained,

"Naruto-san, Ryu, Fou-lu, a-are y-you a-all t-the s-same p-person…o-or a-am I-I i-imaging…" Scias muttered as a monster jumped at him, Scias blurred out and appeared behind the monster and slashed it in the back, the monster grunted but wasn't down for long, as it rose up Scias took Guard position up, the monster attacked and hit but didn't do much damage thanks to the guard, Scias slashed at the monster again with a straight upwards cut that knocked the monster back, as the monster fell to the ground Scias muttered,

"Blizzard." And a ball of ice spikes appeared and stabbed the monster and then became a thick layer over its dead body, Scias flickered all the blood of his sword and reheated it and continued walking, he arrived soon at the mountain and saw a city at its foot,

"Wyndia…" Scias said and entered the city,

"I-I'll g-go s-see m-master Momo…" Scias said and walked to a windmill and entered it, inside was a woman in blue robes and with long red hair,

"H-hello Momo-san…" Scias said and greeted at the woman,

"Huh? Oh, Scias-san what brings you here?" said the Grassrunner called Momo,

"Ooh, I-I a-am g-going t-to s-see Nina-san… a-and I-I d-decided t-to s-stop b-by…" Scias told her getting an 'oh I see' from Momo, "So you're busy…" Momo said trying to hide her disappointment, "U-uh, n-no I-I'm n-not i-in a-a h-hurry a-anywhere…" Scias said hastily cheering Momo up visibly, "Well how about we go eat something?" Momo said hopefully,

"S-sure." Scias said while trying to smile without showing off his teeth,

"Don't hide that smile of yours, we Grassrunner's are supposed to smile with a fang." Momo said while showing off her medium sized canines, to which Scias gave a full sized grin.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The two spent a few hours talking and eating until they went back to her apartment, (What? You expect her to live in the windmill?) where they got it going doggy style…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto woke up to the smell of ramen, well he didn't exactly wake… more like he walked like a zombie to the heavenly scent, as he sat down on the table with his eyes closed he reached out for a pair of chopsticks and then reached for the bowl, he ate calmly unlike while awake, and then went back to bed,

"That Naruto is weird…" Kakashi said while reading the newspaper and munching on a toast, As Kakashi said that Naruto froze, then he slowly turned around still with his eyes closed, he opened them slowly but it was all blurry to him so he took a sniff,

"KAKASHI-NIISAN!" Naruto's shout roamed over the lands and seas waking every being up and almost killing Kakashi,

"Yes, Yes I'm back…" Kakashi tried to calm down Naruto but to late as Naruto bumped into him with enough force to knock down the two on the floor,

"Naruto, get off…" Kakashi tried to reason while wrestling to get out of Naruto's death hold-hug, finally after a minute Naruto was off,

"When did you get back?" Naruto asked,

"Just this minute, I made some ramen which you already devoured." Kakashi told to Naruto who was scouting for the supposed ramen,

"You should go early to the academy today, as today is the Genin exams which you should try and pass", Kakashi said with a smile,

"Right… why was it that I should pass today?" Naruto asked uncertainty clear from his voice, "Because the Hokage-sama ordered you to." Kakashi said simply,

"Oh, well in that case, I'm off!" Naruto said and blurred to his room switched in a flash to his uniform, and jumped out of the window, Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on the image of his classroom and Shifted, he appeared in a blur there scaring yet again Iruka,

"HUH! Oh its just you Naruto, you shouldn't scare me like that, its not nic…" Iruka froze in mid-sentence, Iruka jumped back and pulled out a kunai and began scanning the area for more enemy's,

"How come you're early? You're not Naruto are you…" Iruka said as he looked at Naruto with his kunai raised,

"Chill sensei I'm early cuz the Old man Hokage told me too." Naruto said and sat down in a corner and pulled out a book, today it was about old time Samurai battle's and tactics used,

"Oh… KAI!" Iruka shouted and did two seals, Horse and Tiger, when nothing happened except Naruto turning a page Iruka lowered his Kunai and sat back down on his chair,

"Well I guess even Naruto can show up on time…good luck Naruto." Iruka said quietly but Naruto heard it and smiled under his mask.

As time passed more people showed up and all had the same reaction,

"What the FUCK!" Sasuke shouted and pulled out a kunai and got into a stance,

"sigh You too Sasuke-kun…" said some random girl and handed some Ryo's to a boy next too her,

"I told you." Said the boy smirking,

"Hokage's orders…" Iruka said with a small smile, Sasuke put away his Kunai and got back into 'Angsta tha Gangsta' mode, well more like 'Thirty Inch stick up my ass' mode but still… Right back to the story, Sasuke walked to his regular spot which was inconveniently next too Naruto.

As a few noisy minutes passed Sasuke made no signs of life and Naruto kept on reading and 'oh' ing about the wonders of the book, until there were two loud screams from the door,

"Beat ya Ino-pig!/Won you Forehead-girl!" the two girls screamed as they panted at the door, "Sasuke-kun is mine, I won the race!" the girl with pink hair and a red dress shouted,

"No I won and Sasuke-kun doesn't want you near him, Forehead-girl!" the girl with Blond hair and a purple dress yelled, this made every one except Sasuke look at them, even Naruto looked, he kind of liked Sakura at times, when Sasuke wasn't nearby was one condition for example, also all the other girls in class were staring daggers at them,

"I was here first! Sasuke-kun is mine!" a girl with green hair screamed, at this a lot of other girls joined in saying Sasuke-kun was their, Naruto simply decided to continue reading, he didn't notice Sakura walking up the stairs to the last row where he and Sasuke were sitting,

"Naruto, move." She said with a commanding tone,

"Huh? Sorry could you say that again." Naruto said making her a little irritated,

"I said move, I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun." She said hoping Naruto wouldn't piss her off even more,

"Hmm, how about you sit on the other side of him, it free there." Naruto said and returned to his book, Sakura was about to lash out on him until she noticed it was actually free, so she sat down on the left side of Sasuke. ¨

There was a comfortable silence around them as Sasuke never spoke, Sakura was admiring how cool Sasuke looked and Naruto read, it was like this until Ino came stomping there,

"Gah! Forehead girl let go of Sasuke-kun now!" She yelled and ran up to them,

"Naruto move." Ino said,

"Nope." Naruto said and changed the page,

"I said move…" she said even more angry,

"Nope, get a seat somewhere else." Naruto said not lifting his gaze from the book, this pissed of Ino real bad, so she tried to snatch his book, only to miss it by an inch as Naruto moved it, she tried again and again until she lost it,

"NARUTO MOVE IT!" Naruto closed his book and stood up, looked her in the eyes and said,

"No." this made shivers run down her back, she stepped back and said,

"Well whatever." And walked to the seat on the row under Sasuke's seat. The silence from there on was not comfortable, more like hostile, it stopped as Iruka said,

"Well let us begin, when you're Name is called come to the separate room. Names were called and ignored by Naruto who was reading his book again until he heard,

"Uzumaki Naruto!" to which he rose and closed the book put it in his belt pack and walked to the testroom, it was easy, first a Kunai test which Naruto aced with full points, and then the dreaded Bunshin test, which Naruto aced as well with Kage Bunshin, surprising the heck out of both Iruka and Mizuki,

"C-congratulations, Naruto you pass." Iruka said smiling as he handed Naruto a headband. Naruto took it and thanked Iruka and left the room, the next person went in and Naruto was about to walk back to his old seat but stopped as he saw Ino sitting there having a Glomp-o-war with Sakura over Sasuke,

"sigh I kinda guessed…" Naruto said and scanned for another free seat, he saw one and jumped there, it was on the third row from downwards and the fifth from upwards on the right side, as he landed almost soundlessly and sat down a girl sitting on the left of the free seat gasped in surprise,

"O-o-oh e-excuse m-m-me y-you s-scared m-me…" the girl said as she calmed down,

"Eh, sorry I jumped like that." Naruto said scratching his mask, to this the girl blushed, this made Naruto wonder if she was alright,

"Hey you okay?" Naruto said and moved his face closer to hers to get a better look at her, to this she blushed even harder,

"Y-y-y-y-yes, I-I'm f-fine…" the girl said still blushing hard,

"If you say so." Naruto said and sat down and took a look at the girl again, she was wearing short blue pants along with a light-brown and baggy jacket. She had also dark blue hair and white eyes, he wasn't especially intrigued why her eyes were white, he had purplish eyes so what's wrong with white.

"Hina… Hinako? No Hinara… no it was…" Naruto thought aloud wondering what the blue haired girl was called,

"Hinata…" the girl said to Naruto getting his attention,

"Yeah that was you're name, Hinata." Naruto said grinning widely, the girl, Hinata wasn't sure to be glad about the closeness of the boy or to be disappointed with him not remembering her name. "So… how did it go?" Naruto asked after a silent moment between them, it was loud in the class but they ignored it,

"Um…" Hinata said and pointed at her neck where a Hitai-ate hanged, Naruto "Oh"ed and said, "Congrats." Naruto said with double U eye smiles, and getting yet again a blush from the odd girl. They tried to talk for the day but failed every time as Hinata wasn't confident enough to have a conversation with him, and Naruto's mind was completely blank. As the academy ended they parted ways at the door, Hinata walked to a tall man with a stern face and a cold gaze at Naruto who shrugged it off with experience of years, Naruto was about to leave for home when he heard a

"Yo, where are you going, aren't you going to show me your Hitai-ate?" as Naruto looked around he saw only the parents of the others,

"Up here kid." Came the voice again from a tree to which Naruto looked only to see a kunai fly out of, he caught the kunai with two fingers and threw it back in a split second, Kakashi jumped out of the tree and caught it and put it back into the knee holster in fluid motion,

"Niisan, I wasn't expecting you here." Said Naruto with his eyes closed showing that he was smiling under his mask,

"Yeah, I got early away." Kakashi said with a similar eye smile, the appearance of a Jounin had alarmed the adults, most of them weren't ninjas but had noticed Kakashi jumping out of the tree, some who didn't know that Kakashi was his guardian were hoping Kakashi would attack and kill the demon, but that wasn't happening as Kakashi held Naruto very dear.

"Well it seems like you passed, a miracle has happened." Kakashi said playfully as walked up to Naruto and ruffled his hair,

"Shut up Niisan." Naruto said while trying to move Kakashi's hand away.

"So why are you here?" Naruto asked, Kakashi shrugged and said,

"I told you already I got away early from the Hokage office." Naruto shook his head and said,

"So you were reading and forgot to go and realized how late it was and decided to come here." With a knowing look on his face, Kakashi shrugged and said,

"Maybe…". And did the ram seal,

"I'm going now to the Hokage, so see ya at home." He said and puffed out of there. Naruto shrugged it off and lowered his mask, and took a deep breath of air and shifted to Ichiraku.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto was now on his fifteenth bowl of ramen when Iruka had arrived,

"Hello Naruto. Mind if I join?" Iruka said,

"No, no I won't mind at all Iruka-sensei." Naruto said grinning after gulping the last noodles of the bowl, Iruka sat down and ordered a pork vegetable ramen, Teuchi took the order with a smile,

"So, what going to happen now?" Naruto asked between slurps,

"You are to be assigned under a Jounin-sensei. And from there on its all up to you." Iruka said and picked a pair of chopsticks and snapped them apart, took the bowl from Teuchi and began eating, "Naruto, how did you do a Bunshin, last time I checked you couldn't do one." He said while looking at Naruto,

"I can't do a Bunshin, never will be, so Kakashi taught me Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto simply said making Iruka spit out his mouth full of ramen,

"Kage Bunshin! That's a dangerous technique!" Iruka shouted panicking,

"Don't worry, for some reason I can do them with ease." Naruto said grinning and resumed eating his bowl.

"But…" Iruka was about to say something but stopped,

"_Must be the Kyuubi's effect…"_ he resumed eating again, the two ate in silence until a Chuunin came running up to them, "Mizuki has stolen the scroll of forbidden seals, the Hokage needs all free ninja to chase after him!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
"Mizuki… stole the scroll of forbidden seals?!" Iruka shouted as he stood up hastily,  
"Sorry Naruto I have too go…" Iruka said hanging his head low,  
"I'm going as well." Naruto said and ran off leaving behind the stunned Iruka there,  
"Be careful…" Iruka said and ran after the other ninja to the Hokage building.

Naruto was running through the forest at high speeds, if Mizuki wanted out of the country the forest would offer the best chances,  
"Why would Mizuki-sensei…" Naruto thought aloud almost not noticing the Fuuma shuriken flying at him, Naruto twisted his body in the last second making it miss him, he landed and threw several kunai at a tree,  
"Come out. "Naruto said calmly, a person came out of the shadows,  
"Mizuki-sensei…" Naruto recognized quickly,

"Why did you steal the scroll?" Naruto asked worriedly, Mizuki had a look of madness on his face, "Because, you passed, who woulda thought you would pass…" Mizuki said pulling out another kunai and throwing it at Naruto, Naruto only moved his abdomen to the left making the kunai miss, "HAH!" Mizuki sneered and snapped his fingers,  
"Looks like you haven't meet my new friends…" Mizuki said as three shadows pulled out of the ground,

"A-class shade's, fuck…" Naruto said summoning his blade of light,  
"HUH! The hell is that?" Mizuki said wobbling around in his crazy state,  
"Charge!" Mizuki shouted and the shade's blurred out, one appeared above doing a leg drop which Naruto evaded by jumping left right into the fist of another shade,

"Damn…" Naruto said as he blurred out and tried to kill one with his standard spinning backhand slash, only to his shock see his blade be repelled off the thick hide.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"**Looks like my shade's are more powerful in the presens of evil humans…**" said a voice cackling madly,  
"**And that human who has been killing off my research subjects will die as well… what a great day.**" The voice laughed madly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"As might know already, Mizuki has stolen the scroll of forbidden seals, he is to be found and captured, alive preferably but not a must. GO!" Sandaime said to the ninja gathered infront of him, "HAI!" The Shinobi roared back and blurred out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_I've never been beaten this bad…_" I thought to myself as I wobbly stood up, it hurt every where, "_Damn, one Jutsu specialist, one speed specialist and one power specialist, I'm royally screwed, and why the hell is Mizuki not being attacked, they should have attacked him already… maybe somebody is controlling them, and that person wants the scroll._" I grunted and did the Kage Bunshin seal, two clones popped into existence,  
"You get the power one, you the Jutsu specialist and I'll handle the speed." I told my clones,  
"

What the matter? Are you hurt?" Mizuki asked mockingly glaring at me,  
"Nah, I'm fine." I said with a grin as both me and my clones released a light sword and charged at a shade.  
Naruto did a jumping downwards slash which obviously missed as the shade blurred behind Naruto, Naruto spinned around and slashed at the shade but missed as the shade jumped back, The speed A-class demon was a dangerous opponent, it was a tall slender figure with long black bandages flowing behind him as if there was a breeze, obviously this pissed of Naruto,

"How the hell do you do that, its so cool its annoying!" Naruto shouted at the shade which blurred out and punched Naruto in the gut, Naruto flipped in the air and jumped back at the shade and slashed out, he missed by an inch, "Damn" Naruto said as he stopped, the shade stayed still,

"Damn…" Naruto said again as the memories of the Jutsu demons opponent clones came back, "…" Naruto said as the power ones to came back, Naruto was back to square one,  
"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto said as another set of clones appeared,  
"Lets go!" Naruto shouted and charged again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Iruka was running in the forest following a pair of fresh tracks,  
"Mizuki… why?" Iruka mumbled incoherently, he saw the tracks end in a clearing, where he saw Naruto, Mizuki… and three black monsters? Iruka jumped down from the tree branch and opted to stay unnoticed,

"Heh, you're going to die today, you hear demon, you're going to die…" Mizuki said laughing madly,

"What the…" Iruka wasn't sure what to do, Those three monsters looked tough, one moved faster than most Jounin's, one had enough strength to create huge craters as it hit the ground, and the last one was the worst, it had above average Jounin speed and did some sort of odd elemental Jutsu all the time, it was confusing, water, ice, rocks, wind, fire, explosion. All kinds of Jutsu were thrown at Naruto who luckily dodged most of them, but the frightening thing was that it continued to do Jutsu's non-stop with out even looking tired the slightest.

"How about Iruka-kun joins in in the fun?" Iruka heard Mizuki say right before the power shade busted the tree,  
"Iruka-sensei… hmm this could be good or very bad…" Naruto said as he avoided an explosion and did a kick-slash combination at the speed shade sending it flying into a tree, before it got up Naruto appeared in front of it and stabbed it through the abdomen, a puff of ash and gasp from Iruka later Naruto turned around and jumped to Iruka,

"We are gonna need to work together to win this fight." Naruto said getting a nod from Iruka,  
"I'll take the one doing all the jutsu's." Iruka said and jumped at the shade, Naruto jumped at his shade as well, the shade hit the ground sending tremors at Naruto, Naruto blurred out and appeared behind the shade upside down in the air doing a Backhand spinning slash, the shade roared as Naruto's blade did a gash on its muscular back, Naruto spun around so that he landed on his feet and kicked at the shade sending it tumbling, Naruto let go off the light sword making it disappear, Snake, tiger, monkey, boar, horse inhale, tiger:

"KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" Naruto shouted as a huge ball of fire flew at the still down shade, the puff of ash verified its defeat and Naruto relaxed, but tensed again when he remembered Iruka.  
Iruka was doing pretty good, the shade's attack pattern was easy to learn, if Iruka stood at one place for longer then 0.9 seconds it would do a Jutsu, all the Jutsu it used were area based so it was easy to jump up and raid the shade every time with a hail of kunai or shuriken, however it wasn't enough damage to keep it down,

"Yo Iruka-sensei, you need help?" Naruto asked appearing behind the shade doing a spinning sweep kick at its feet making it fall onto Naruto's palm, right on top of the light sword, puff of ash later and second gasp from Iruka later,  
"What were those guys?" Iruka asked,  
"Ask the Hokage, he knows better." Naruto replied and shouted,  
"OY! Its you're turn Mizuki!", Mizuki laughed,  
"Is that so… Naruto have you ever wondered why nobody likes you? Why everybody hates you?" MIzuki said with a gleam in his eye,  
"No Mizuki don't! it's a secret!" Iruka yelled in panic,  
"Yes… the secret everybody, but you know." Mizuki said as he took one of the Fuuma Shurikens on his back,  
"The secret, everybody but me knows… what… tell me…" Naruto spoke with a bad feeling in his backbone,

"YOU are the Kyuubi no Bakemono Kitsune!" Mizuki shouted and began laughing his ass off,  
"The fourth sealed you into a child's body to save the village from destruction! And now, I'm going to kill you." Mizuki said and stopped laughing, to Naruto it was too much,  
"I'm, a monster…" it all made sense, the beatings, the glares, the overpricing and most importantly, his unnatural strength, speed and stamina, Naruto was too busy to notice the fuuma shuriken flying his way. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something wet on him, it was warm, he looked up to see Iruka, coughing blood from the injury.

"What are you doing you idiot, your supposed to be on my side, oh well I bought enough time already, Evocation: Slave's of Darkness" as he said that fifteen A-class shade's arose from the shadows around them. Naruto didn't notice though as he was looking at Iruka's pale face, Naruto tried looking for a heartbeat, but found none.

"Now! Kill them!" Mizuki Commanded the shades who did as told, Naruto laid Iruka on his back on the ground, placed Iruka's eyes shut and stood up, rage. Naruto had rarely been angry in his entire life, but now, Iruka-sensei, his second surrogative brother was dead. Kill the foolish mortal. Said a voice in his head. Naruto made no move as the Shades closed in, Kill them all, kill them all!. Roared the voice.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto's heard none of this, as he was in a complete darkness, alone, unwanted, hated, despised, "Do you really believe that person?" asked a voice,  
"Huh? Well, but…" Naruto stuttered unable to say anything,  
"And what if you are not a human? You have a heart, and that is all that matters." The voice said as a figure appeared from the darkness, it was a young man, he had blue spiky hair along with a ponytail, he wore simple clothes but radiated with power unlike anything Naruto had ever felt.

"If your heart is good, you can make friends no matter what." The person said, Naruto stood up and looked a the person, after a moment of silence Naruto nodded,  
"You better get back and fight, your brother is still alive, though he is weak." The person said, Naruto nodded and began fading away from the darkness back into reality,  
"Who are you?" Naruto asked before fading completely,  
"Me? I'm Ryu" Ryu said with a grin. Naruto faded out completely, another person appeared into the darkness,  
"Hello Fou-lu." Ryu said still grinning,

"Enow, why art we here? Hasn't we become complete already?" (A/N: Sorry I can't any old English so I'm guessing here…),  
"Yeah, but our power is still to much for him so our characters remained separate." Ryu told Fou-lu,  
"'tis odd forth me to be like this." Fou-lu said looking around in the darkness,  
"Yeah, you've been alone most of your life, right." Ryu said as he began walking,  
"Indeed, but what of that? 'tis irrelevant ." Fou-lu said following after Ryu out of the darkness into a dark sewer.  
"You have rarely felt companionship, it was odd for me to first, but you'll get used to it quick." Ryu said with another grin,  
"chuckle You art still an oddball, we art all alone in here, aren't we?" Fou-lu said amused,  
"Don't worry, were kinda like brother's…" Ryu said and put his arm around Fou-lu's neck, "Brother's are we…'tis odd being ones own brother." Fou-lu said chuckling,  
"And we even got a pet fox." Ryu said as they entered a room with a gate in it,  
"Who dares enter here." Roared a powerful voice from inside the bars,  
"Quite noisy for a pet. Besides, I am a Dog person." Fou-lu said quite amused off the demon, then he noticed the Dragon behind a gate as well,

"Is that Naruto's dragon self?" Fou-lu asked curiously,  
"Yeah," Ryu answered back,  
"Why 'sit locked up?" Fou-lu asked wondering,  
"Well its not locked up, as there's no seal on it, its just dormant." Ryu explained. Meanwhile Kyuubi had been shouting and barking at the dragon duo,  
"HEY DON'T IGNORE ME YOU MONKEY'S!" Kyuubi shouted furiously,  
"Shut up/Quiet down" the two said while releasing enough killing intent to silence Kyuubi. Kyuubi decided to shut tha fuck up after the display of killing intent.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mizuki was looking at the 15 shades close in on Naruto while laughing, when Naruto whispered quietly, but with enough power to shake the ground itself:  
"**Aurall**" as he said that all the shades were blown away by an explosion of chakra, as the winds calmed down in place of Naruto there stood a something, Mizuki was speechless, one second Naruto's about to die the next all the shades are thrown away him by an explosion. Naruto stretched his arms, and looked at himself, his hands had gained some sort of exoskeleton on top of it starting from his elbows to his fingers, his fingers had turned into claws,

he felt a tail behind him, as well as a pair of wings, his legs had from knees upwards gained some sort of odd purple hair, as he touched it he noticed it was like touching senbon needles, his clothes were nowhere to be seen unlike what he had expected, he was expecting them to be torn apart on the ground.

His feet had also changed, knees downwards he had the same kind of exoskeleton as on his arms, his feet had turned into birdfeet if you may, they had three toes, one on the back and two on the front side of his foot, there was also claws on them, as he was about to scratch his head he noticed his hair was longer and hand turned white and he had two horns.

While Naruto was ogling his changes the shades got up and charged at Naruto, Naruto noticed them quick thanks to his enhanced senses, Naruto jumped back to evade the jumping speed shade, only to notice he flew four times further than he should have,  
"**Enhanced Speed and strength, check.**" The shades re grouped and charged, Naruto smirked and extended his left arm to parallel height with his shoulders, opened his palm and said,

"**Bing**" making his palm glow, he waved his hand making it stop glow and creating a huge spike ball made out of ice appear in the middle of the shades killing most of the shades but some were only injured, Naruto grinned and closed his eyes, a black ball scribbled with symbols appeared around him, and out of the ball came a dark blue dragon,

he spreaded two outer bones on its back and released two large wings made out of Chakra, the dragon flapped his wings and lifted of the ground, when he was about 10 meters in the air he began sucking in air creating a small vacuum momentarily, then Naruto released a huge stream of Fire, Chakra and wind as he exhaled. After the attack was done Naruto morphed back into his human form, he walked up to Mizuki and tied him to a tree and picked up Iruka and began walking to the hospital.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

ANBU members found Mizuki tied to a tree along the scrollj. But that wasn't what caught their attention the most, the thing that was the scariest was that a good part of the forest had been burned down so not even the ash remained, the sand had turned in many places into glass. ANBU members took Mizuki and went back to HQ to the loving care of mister Morino Ibiki.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto was sitting on top of the Yondaime stone head thinking, he looked at his hand,  
"If… I am the Kyuubi… then what should I do?" he asked and clenched his fist,  
"Don't worry, you are not the Kyuubi…" Said Kakashi as he sat down next to Naruto,  
"Huh?" Naruto asked,

"The Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi inside you, you are you, the Kyuubi is the Kyuubi." Kakashi said and looked over the village while the sun laid down,  
"Its evening already, the day went fast." Naruto said and leaned back against a hair straw on the Yondaime head,  
"Yeah, lets go home." Kakashi said and stood up Naruto following suit, and both puffed out of there.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto walked to his bed and laid down,  
"What a day…" Naruto said and touched his second Hitai-ate, after Iruka woke up in the hospital he had asked for Naruto.

Flashback

"Naruto, I'd like you to have my forehead protector…" Iruka said smiling,  
"But I already have one." Naruto said confused back,  
"Haha, this proves you haven't listened what I've said on the lessons, it is considered an honor to be given somebody's Hitai-ate, so take it." Iruka said and handed the forehead protector to Naruto, who in turn gave his to Iruka, both put on their new hitai-ate and  
smiled.

Flashy end

"I better sleep now." Naruto said and dozed off. Unfortunately for Naruto he would have a long night ahead.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Naruto fell asleep he arrived in a sever, at least it looked like a sewer, there was knee high water there, the lighting was bad and there was lots of pipes above him on the ceiling and walls.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked the darkness, nobody answered so he decided to find out, he began walking, after walking for what felt like hours, he arrived to a door, it was a big double door, like in those old stories about ancient heroes before chakra was found out about, Naruto slowly put his hands on the doors making the hinges make an awful and high-pitched sound, Naruto flinched, he didn't know why but he felt like he should be quiet or something bad would happen,

"OY!" Somebody shouted making Naruto jump in the air, and fall on his butt, into knee high water, you get the picture, Naruto stood up and shook most of the water of,

"Hey Naruto, its about time you came here, come'ere!" somebody shouted again, Naruto looked at the direction of the voice to see Ryu sitting on top of the water along with another person, the person was wearing a Purple body suit, it hugged his upper body but was baggy from the waist down, he wore a big red belt with a buckle shaped like a demons face.  
The person had long silver hair along with pointy ears accompanied by two short horns, on his hands and feet the person wore bandages with weights on top of them, the aura that the person radiated made Naruto feel exited, like it had been with Ryu the first time they meet earlier that day, "Sure…" Naruto said and walked slowly there, as he looked closer he saw also a low table with two cups of tea and a go board,

"Uh, hi…" Naruto greeted the silver haired person,  
"Greetings, 'tis nice to meet you." The person getting a odd face from Naruto,  
"That is Fou-lu, he is my brother of sorts…" Ryu said and sat down on the water again,  
"Sit down." Fou-lu as he motioned at a floating pillow above the water, Naruto sat down and said, "Thanks, I was getting annoyed of the water already." Naruto got into a comfortable cross legged position and asked,

"So… why am I here? And where are we for that matter?" Fou-lu took a sip of his tea,  
"We art in thy mind, or rather thy stomach, in the Foxes cage." Fou-lu said and took another sip, "You want some tea?" Ryu asked,  
"Uh… yeah sure, what did you mean in the Foxes cage?" Naruto said,  
"He meant that we are in the seal that holds the Kyuubi in place, Excuse me! Could you bring one more tea please?" Ryu shouted, Naruto wondered who he was talking to when a girl with fox ears and tails appeared, she was wearing a very revealing café uniform,

"What kind of tea?" asked the fox girl with suppressed anger evident from her voice,  
"Naruto?" Ryu asked,  
"Uh… green tea will do." Naruto said wondering who the hell the girl was,  
"Oh, that was Kyuubi, we both agreed her fox form took to much space so we shrank her slightly, also the costume was my idea." Ryu said grinning, Fou-lu sighed at this,

"That… was THE Kyuubi…" Naruto repeated,  
"Okay…" Naruto said rubbing his temples,  
"And the first questions answer, has anything odd happened after we talked?" Ryu asked more serious,  
"Well I turned into some kind of human lizard hybrid, and I destroyed 15 shades without breaking a sweat." Naruto replied as he accepted the tea from Kyuubi,  
"Thanks." He said getting an odd look from Kyuubi as she walked away.

"Good, we are here to train you in using that power, however we don't have physical bodies so we are training you in your mind." Ryu said getting a nod from Naruto,  
"So you are here to train me in using the Kyuubi's powers..." Naruto said looking like he was thinking hard,  
"Actually, 'twas not the Kyuubi's power ye used, it was thou own." Fou-lu said taking another sip from his tea,  
"Huh?!" Naruto's eyes bulged hearing this, it was his own strength? But how…  
"Thou cometh from a gene-pool holding a Dragon-gene allowing ye to meditate into a dragon." Fou-lu continued,

" But aren't dragons big lizards that breath fire, I cant do that…oh yeah I did." Naruto said sweatdropping,

"Ye have already used a Breath?" Fou-lu looked surprised,

"Yeah, while I was fighting the shades when I felt this tug, I somehow turned into… a dragon and breathed fire." Naruto said looking at his hand,

"Haha… one wouldn't expect a Whelp like ye to have control over oneself, much less to use a Breath…" Fou-lu said Chuckling,

"W-what?" Naruto looked uncertainly at the two,

"When using a Dragon form, inexperienced dragons will often lose control and go berserk, and using a Breath uses more of the dragon power increasing the risk of going berserk. So you have achieved quite an accomplishment." Ryu said and took a sip,

"So do you know who my parents were and were they dragons as well?" Naruto asked after a while of silence, this made the two others flinch,

"Oh crap… we didn't expect this." Ryu thought while trying to make up some cover up, luckily for them Fou-lu was had a quick wit,

"They would have wanted thou to find out by yeself." Fou-lu said,

"Oh I see." Naruto said both disappointed and exited,

"So are you guys going to train me or what?" Naruto said and got of the floating pillow and landed into water, which had sunk down to ankle height,

"Hey what happened." Naruto exclaimed surprised,

"This is like you're mind, if you are troubled the water will rise and if you are tranquil or happy it will sink." Ryu said and stood up on top of the water, as did Fou-lu.  
"Can thou transform at will?" Fou-lu asked,

"Uh… I don't think I can…" Naruto said,

"Try to reach into your soul and find strength there." Ryu advised him,

"kay." Naruto said and closed his eyes, Naruto searched for it until he found it, it was like a second chakra that wasn't there, well it was there but, it wasn't in his body, more like it was from somewhere else, Naruto couldn't pinpoint it but he could draw upon it,

"Haaa…" Naruto exhaled as a dark blue chakra surrounded him,

"You'll have to use more to transform." Ryu said watching with interest, Naruto did as told and drew more chakra,

"HAAA!" and in a lightshow that would put dbz to shame Naruto turned into the form he had earlier used,

"Well?" Naruto asked grinning from ear to ear,

"Good, now its our turn." Ryu said and the two others transformed as well, both had similar forms as Naruto only different colors, Fou-lu had blue exoskeleton and darker blue colored leg hair, his hair was golden.

Ryu had similar colors as Naruto only lighter in shade. Now that Naruto looked down on the waters reflection he saw his face, his whisker marks were gone and he had two red lines under his eyes, as did the two others only Fou-lu's lines were blue,

"What kind of Dragon magic do you know?" Ryu asked,

"Uh… wha… oh um… Bing, Hwa, Pung, Patoh and Hring." Naruto said,

"Impresive, all elements." Fou-lu said,

"But do you know the level two magic's as well?" Fou-lu continued,

"No, how can I learn them?" Naruto asked with enthusiasm dropping like syrup of his voice, "Combat." Both said and charged at Naruto, they both connected their fists with Naruto's chest, sending him flying about 40 meters,

"It-te-te." (ouch) Naruto said as he stood up and rubbed his chest,

"Too slow." Ryu said grinning,

"We'll se about that!" Naruto shouted as he blurred at the two only to receive Fou-lu's clawed foot in his face sending him flying, Naruto got up and extended his left arm,

"Hwa!" He shouted as huge fireball swallowed the two, Fou-lu appeared behind Naruto and did a elbow strike sending Naruto into the flames, Naruto wasn't affected at all by the flame's, more like he was getting healed by them, as he was wondering about the flames Ryu punched Naruto in the face sending him flying out of the flames,

"Hmm, nice flames, but you should be able to do even better." Ryu said as the Flames died out,

"Bing Ah" Fou-lu said with his arm extended out and cast the spell, unlike Naruto's Bing in the forest this wasn't just a ball, this was a full blown ice hell, walls of ice falling down accompanied by hails of ice spears, Naruto thought he was going to die,

"_What should I do! I can't use Hwa, my flames would only die out, if I could do stronger flames, hmm, right Pung it is_." Naruto thought as he evaded hundreds of ice spears, Naruto extended both his arms and shouted,

"**Hwa Pung!**" making first a flame appear and then a huge wind to power it up, unfortunately, when doing combos like this it will cause an explosion to happen,

"Hwa and Pung, he's doing a combo alone…Incredible" Ryu said to which Fou-lu nodded as the ice trap exploded sending out a Screaming Naruto, both dragons sweatdropped,

"I guess he doesn't know about combo's huh." Ryu said to which Fou-lu nodded again.  
Naruto stood up, he didn't feel like he had just been in an explosion, actually he felt great, however these thought were interrupted as Ryu's knee came crashing into his face sending him flying, Naruto flipped in the air and sent Chakra to his back instinctively opening his wings,

"Wow, I can fly!" Naruto exclaimed as he flew up high and then dropped down at an incredible speed, he missed Ryu and crashed into the floor, as it was in his mind it did not break,

"Thou have no control over ye strength." Fou-lu said as Naruto stood up, dusted off imaginary dust and blurred out behind Fou-lu and did a elbow strike, Fou-lu was sent flying but Fou-lu's 600+ years experience made it easy for him to flip around in mid-air,

"I se ye speed has increased." Fou-lu said and rubbed his back,

"And ye strength as well." Fou-lu continued to which Naruto grinned,

"But is that enough?" Fou-lu said and appeared behind Naruto not even blurring and did a similar elbow strike sending Naruto flying, but unlike Fou-lu didn't have the experience of 600+ years so he hit the floor with his face, hard.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The night continued like this until morning came, Naruto left the two and woke up in his bed, feeling surprisingly refreshed, Naruto got up and walked to the kitchen to find ramen made ready for him along with some vitamin pills and other nutrient pills, there was also a note there,

"Meeting with Hokage. Have a nice day. Kakashi" Naruto read it and began eating, he was about to leave for the academy when he saw four of Kakashi's training weight, remembering Fou-lu's strength Naruto put them on,

"Wow!" Naruto shouted as he fell down on the floor,

"Incredible…Kakashi-Niisan wears stuff like this all the time?" Naruto said as he slowly got up, walked out of the door and began slowly walking to the academy, slowly yes but it felt lighter each passing step, already half way to the academy he felt as light as he normally did,

"Must be because of the Dragon gene, or maybe the Kyuubi." Naruto thought as he started running to the academy, now that he was running he felt the weights on him again but they got lighter again. As he entered the academy grounds he was already running almost a this usual speed, Naruto jumped up and did a flip in the air maneuvering himself through the open window and landed in the classroom with a heavy thud just in time to hear his name being called, "Uzumaki Naruto?",

"Here." Naruto said grinning to Iruka who had gotten out of the hospital already,

"Well get to your seat." Iruka said trying to sound strict but obviously happy that Naruto was on time.  
Naruto walked to the last open seat which happened to be next to Shika-Shake, cough I mean Shikamaru,

"Yo!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully to which Shikamaru groaned,

"Troublesome…" and promptly fell asleep, Naruto following the example laid his head on the table and fell deep asleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In his sealscape the two dragons were playing go and drinking tea, while Kyuubi was off somewhere in the huge cage sulking,

"Hi." Naruto said getting a yo and greetings from the concentrating duo, Naruto shrugged it off and closed his eyes and breathed in, and out, as he breathed out a screen and a set of stereo's appeared and stayed floating in the air and a chair appeared on the ground, then a table along with some lemonade,

"Damn I love imagination." Naruto said as he sat down, took a sip from his lemonade and the screen turned on along with the stereo's, and Naruto began reviewing his fight last night, and analyzed his faults,

"Ouch, that should have hurt…" Naruto said looking at the part where he gets in the explosion, From somewhere Kyuubi came and sat down next to him on the floor,

"You're wasting too much energy while fighting like that." Kyuubi said,

"Really? I haven't noticed that I'm wasting any." Naruto said curious,

"That's because you are an endless and me being inside you has enhanced your stamina." She said scowling, Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, inhaled and exhaled making another chair appear, "What's with the chair?" Kyuubi asked scowling,

"Well I wouldn't like sitting in water so I thought you wouldn't either…" Naruto said and resumed watching the tape while Kyuubi stared at him wide eyed and mouth open,

"_He…_" she thought, after a minute or two she stood up, shook most of the water of and sat down on the chair, it was made out of black leather and was really comfortable,

"Do you think I should make some windows here?" Naruto asked,

"Huh? Windows?" Kyuubi asked wondering,

"Yeah like openings to the out side world, like this…" Naruto said and closed his eyes, inhaled and exhaled making a huge portion of the darkness disappear to be replaced by a vision showing what was happening outside, as Kyuubi saw this she gasped,

"Light…" she said and smiled,

"Its been so long since I've seen light the last time…" she said and closed her eyes allowing the light to dance on her skin,

"I'll take that as a yes." Naruto said and closed his eyes, inhales, exhaled and the darkness and walls in the cage disappeared too be replaced by a 360 vision of what was going on outside, it was as if they had been surrounded by a gigantic TV screen.

"Hey nice idea, I was getting bored by the darkness already." Ryu shouted,

"As was I." Fou-lu replied and took a sip of his tea.

"Hey how about some music?" Ryu asked, Naruto thought about it and nodded, closed, inhaled, exhaled and a stereo system appeared, it had a hand mark on it which was odd, Naruto walked to it and put his hand on it and closed his eyes, music started to play, it was a calm tune reminding him of the sea played with some sort of flute,

"You put your hand on this and think about a tune or song and it will play it, it can also read your feelings and mood so if you want to try it randomly there might be a good song." Naruto said and sat down on his chair.

Fou-lu stood up and walked to the stereo and put his hand on it, after a second a tune began playing, Ryu seemed to recognize it but the other two didn't know it, it was played by some sort of string instrument that much was sure.

"Hey, could you do that and give me some decent clothes?" Kyuubi asked whispering to Naruto, "Huh, uh sure what kind of clothes?" Naruto asked,

"Anything less embarrassing will do fine." Kyuubi said looking at the bikini like café outfit,

"Sure…" Naruto closed, inhaled, exhaled and a t-shirt and ninja pants appeared,

"Will these do?" Naruto asked,

"Yeah, thanks Naruto." Kyuubi said and took the clothes and ran into a pocket of darkness,

"I better go back now…" Naruto said and closed his eyes, as he opened them he saw the classroom,

"Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke," The classroom seemed to be filled with an electric charge as the girls in the class began praying,

"Uzumaki Naruto," The class tensed even more, only one seat place left,

"And Haruno Sakura." The class was filled with a chorus of 'no!!'s but those were overpowered by the shout made by Sakura,

"**YESS!!!! LOVE CONQUERS ALL!!!**" (And yes, I consider Sakura to be at least a partial demon) Sasuke seemed to ready to blow this joint up with a few well placed explosion tags and an accidental Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu but resisted the urge.  
"But Iruka-sensei, you're putting three of the strongest people in the same team, that cant be right!" a student shouted,

"Actually I know it might be odd but it is so because of Naruto's awful grade's, he's practically dead last according to the statistics." Iruka explained getting a chorus of 'oh's,

"And team 7 sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." Iruka continued,

"_Niisan?"_ Naruto thought, "This will be interesting." Naruto said and stood up and walked to Sasuke, Sakura was already there,

"Yo!" Naruto greeted the two, Sasuke scowled and ignored him, and Sakura greeted back,

"Hello Naruto." She greeted with cheer dripping out of her voice,

"Well I'm gonna sleep, wake me when our sensei arrives." Naruto said chuckling inn his mind. Kakashi wouldn't be here for hours.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Three hours had passed and both Sakura and Sasuke were getting agitated, also the fact that Naruto was snoring quite loudly pissed both off, "What kind of sensei is three hours late for meeting his team?!" Sakura snapped and shouted, somewhere Kakashi sneezed inside his mask,

"Ew…" Kakashi shouted and continued reading,

"Hnn…" Sasuke hnned in a agitated tone, how I know that shall remain a mystery, just as Sakura was about to get ready and leave the door opened, a hidden bucket fell and drenched the person who had opened the door,

"My first impression is; I don't like you." Kakashi said as he entered the room, soaking wet, Sakura and Sasuke stifled a laugh but Naruto hadn't woken up yet,

"Meet me on the roof." Kakashi said and poffed out of there.

"Great now our teacher hates us because somebody left a bucket on the door, Hey Naruto wake up!" Sakura said and shook Naruto,

"Huh?" Naruto asked groggily from Sakura as he woke up,

"Our sensei arrived, he told us to meet on the roof." Sakura explained and walked after Sasuke, Naruto stood up, walked to the window opened it and jumped out and began walking up the wall arriving on the roof before the two others,

"Naruto, for now don't call me Niisan and don't tell them we know each other, okay?" Kakashi said to Naruto who nodded,

"I'm guessing you're gonna do the bell test, right?" Naruto said and sat down on the roof, Kakashi nodded and said,

"Don't tell them the meaning of the test okay?" Kakashi said,

"Sure sensei." Naruto answered and laid down and closed his eyes and enjoyed the sun.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**End of chapter.**

Dragon magic isn't like Jutsu which have a specific effect, like Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu which send a ball of fire away, The Fire dragon spell Hwa gives control over fire, growth, movement and temperature, as with Bing it is how much water you summon from the air and its movement and temperament to freeze it. The level two spell gives higher control and power to the element, as seen with Fou-lu's Bing Ah compared to Naruto's Bing that only created a ball of ice.

When using only under 30 of dragon power available the user remains human in form but changes slightly in appearance, like pointy ears, glowing and different colored eyes and nails growing and hardening. From 30 upwards until 65 the user is in half dragon form, but from 65+ the user turns completely into a dragon.

List of Jutsu's and others.

Bing: Level 1 Ice/water dragon spell, 1-20 meters gives control over element.

Hwa: Level 1 Fire dragon spell, same as above

Patoh: Level 1 earth dragon spell, see above

Pung: Level 1 wind dragon spell, see above

Hring: Level 1 thunder dragon spell, see above

Bing Ah: Level 2 Ice/water dragon spell, 1-50 meters gives control over element like level 1 only more powerful and greater control.

Evocation: Slave's of darkness: Summons an already created shade from a pocket dimension. Requires resting after each use.

Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu: C-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m), user blows a large ball of fire.


End file.
